fs2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fs2 Wiki
Bans * Please add new bans to the TOP of the list *name - Banned For - For Ban - Banned on - Banned By * * *Ender_Girl1995 - 5d - repeated breaking rules despite multiple warnings - Mar 9th, 2014 - Scrat_42 *Spiderslayer1997 - 5d - insulting mods and players, ignoring warnings - Mar 9th, 2014 - Scrat_42 *Adinthesweetgirl - 1d - Swearing & ignoring Mods - Mar 9th, 2014 - Scrat_42 *Little10chief - 7d - Grief (Minor) - March 9th, 2014 - Alekian *DocKool - 7d - Grief (Minor) - March 9th, 2014 - Alekian *TheWolfTamer1995 - 14d - Grief (Severe) - March 9th, 2014 - Alekian *OwenEerens - +14d extension - Grief (Severe) - March 9th 2014 - Alekian *Fusion_Killer - 3d - Griefing a lot from TechoKitty and Electonic_Kitty's Carnival and from some of Pennington of the houses that players made - 3-7-14 - Ryanxpenn *Vaktorus - 3d - Griefing a lot from TechoKitty and Electonic_Kitty's Carnival and from some of Pennington of the houses that players made - 3-7-14 - Electonic_Kitty *spaceman35 - 14d - Griefing (severe, first offense) - March 7th, 2014 - Alekian *haroskongen - Griefing, Stealing - 5d - Mar 6th 2014 - Scrat_42 *OwenEerens - 7d - cussing -Mar 2 - Delete_Repeat *MrArdency - 14d - xray - march 1 - delete_repeat (phokxx) *------------------------------------------- March --------------------------------------------- *kkaall159 - 7d - Grief, first offense - Feb 27th 2014 - Alekian *howkin - 7d - Grief, first offense - Feb 27th 2014 - Alekian *tf155 - 15 d - greifing (2nd offence) - feb 23 2014 - Ryanxpenn *imhornymonkey - swearing - 7 days - feb 21 2014 *tf155 - 3d grief - maryposa *moistplinth - 10 d (2nd offence) griefing - maryposa *dockool - 7 day - grief - feb 17 maryposa *zambiebobz - 3d - grief -feb 16- maryposa *Erika789456123 - 7 days - several griefs - feb 16 - Maryposa *SkyeJean - 3 days - greifing Feb 15 2014 - Ryanxpenn *naesello - 7 days griefing feb 7 2014 - maryposa *moistplinth- 7 days- greifing- feb 8 2014- ryanxpenn *ZOMBIEBLAKE1 - 7 day Griefing - feb 4 2014 - maryposa *sparklyangel - 14 day - disruptive and disrepectful constantly arguing with everyone - feb 2 2014 - maryposa *kkaall159 - 14 day - Xray - MiguelCoCo - 2 february *------------------------------- February ------------------------------------------------- *johnsauce - 7 day (6 day ext added to prev ) major grief - jan 26 - Maryposa *tolga29 - 3 Days - Moderate Grief - MiguelCoCo - jan 26 *zebrosenlund - 1 Day - Multiple Small Griefs - MiguelCoCo -jan 26 *jmacman147 - 5 Days - Grief - MiguelCoCo -jan 26 *minecrisser - 14 Days - Several Medium/Serious Griefs - Jan 24 2014 - MiguelCoCo *JohnSauce -1 Day - Small Grief - Jan 26 2014 - MiguelCoCo *Caveman2442 - 4 days - purposeful grief in front of 2 mds - Jan 25 2014 - RealElkGravy *minecrisser - 3 days (1 day added to entry below) - grief - Jan 22 2014 - RealElkGravy *minecrisser- 2 days - greifing - Jan 22 2014 - Ryanxpenn *ChampGaming-perm- Swearing/innapropiate - Jan 18 2014- Ryanxpenn *----------------------------------January---------------------------------------------------- *POGOSTER - 7 days - disrespect -(2nd offense) - Dec 23 2013 - maryposa *----------------------------------December------------------------------------------------ *dockool - general disrepect escating into swearing -7 days - oct 5 2013 - maryposa *---------------------------------- OCTOBER ---------------------------------------------------- *grifdiddy08 - 7 days - Griefing and Stealing - MiguelCoCo - 17/09/2013 *POGOSTER - 3 days - arguing, creating havoc, insulting and disrepecting several mods - Phokxx - Sept 15, 2013 *SparklyAngel - 3 days - arguing, creating havoc, insulting and disrepecting several mods - Phokxx - Sept 15, 2013 *TNT_Tylerwww27 - XRAY - 14days - maryposa *-------------------------------- SEPTEMBER ------------------------------------------------ *DocKool - Minor Grief - 1 day 31st May, 2013 - LilArinelle - /warp waterslide-v3 *Troax - Minor Steal and Damage to Ploks propriety (Burning of head) - 2 days 30/08/2013 - MiguelCoCo *cieron2005 - minor grief/theft of enchanting table - 3 days 08/14/2013 -maryposa *troax - Disobeying Admins direct orders - 2 days - August 8th, 2013 - Delete_Repeat *finalfate56 - Hacked client and abusing staff - 3 days - Auguest 5th, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *magiksword - Unacceptable racism in another player's house (linked with david2510) - perm - August 4th, 2013 - Zeph *david2510 - Unacceptable racism in another player's house (linked with magiksword) - perm - August 4th, 2013 - Zeph *Smallbob - writing ass hole in large letters on the ground - 2 days - August 3, 2013 - Phokxx *HamishBromley - Advertising and Spamming - Perm - 1 August 2013 - MiguelCoCo *Thomascowley - Advertising and Spamming - Perm - 1 August 2013 - MiguelCoCo *------------------------------ AUGUST ----------------------------------------------------------- *Shade1014 - Advertising and Spamming - Perm - 1 August 2013 - MiguelCoCo *DocKool - small grief - 1 day - July 20, 2013 - LilArinelle *xxfastflashxx - advertising & troll - 2d - July 5th 2013 - Phokxx *prarieeagle - small grief - 2 days - july 4 - maryposa *------------------------------- JULY ---------------------------------- *mhmdmbk - small grief - 2d 29.06.2013 - Phokxx *jedmond - grief - 7 days 29/06/13 - Delete_Repeat *chewiecord - grief- 14 days june 28 2013 - maryposa *jaimylv - grief - 7 days - 28th June, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *ajcrater - small grief - 2 days - 27th June 2013 - Phokxx *magnusbrathen - Small Grief - 3 days - 24th June 2013 - MiguelCoCo *Jedmond - Small Grief - 1 day - 23rd June 2013 - MiguelCoCo *copingeye1 - Small Grief - 1 day - 23rd June 2013 - MiguelCoCo *sebiboy1223 - First time log, threaten to hack, cussing - Perm - 6/15/2013 - DevilMillo *KiTTer_FoR_nV - Grief - 3 days - 10th June, 2013 - moonwalker33333 *malthel2 - Advertising - 14days - 8th June 2013 - scrat_42 *MasonmineHg - small grief - 2 days - 6th June, 2013 - moonwalker33333 *78.147.29.6 - xray from multipul accounts on same IP - BanIP - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 *TOBUSCUS1FAN - xray - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 (on skype with Jessy7live, issy7live, camui2001) *Jessy7live - xray, nodus - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 *issy7live - xray - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 (same IP as Jessy7live) *camui2001 - small grief, xray - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 (was with xray group) *srum2000 - x-ray - 14 days - 1st June, 2013 - Phokxx *---------------------------- JUNE -------------------------------- *steeny30 - griefing - Permanant (for major grief) - 30th may scarthro (also with passion) *gingerp - griefing - 4days - 30th may - Scarthro *Hanshooft - Minor Grief - 3 days - 30th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *NerdyGamer129- 14Days- XRay- 29th May - LilArinelle& Blade65687 *KiTTer_FoR_nV 14 days - XRaying - 26th May - blade65687 *Griefer0414 - Griefing - 7 days - 25th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *FakePlayer222 - Abusing players - 5 days - 25th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *Justin60 - Griefing - 2 days - 24th of May, 2013 - blade65687 Category:Browse